The lover under the water
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: The all powerful peg powler finds his perfect match in an adventeruos high schooler explorer. Super smut


Peg powler

I swallowed yet another fish without even thinking about chewing, who needed to chew crappy fish when your as powerful a being as me! Yes that's right, introducing the infamous peg powler!... What!? What do you mean you haven't heard of me! Get on google and type in my name! Oh... One little stub on Wikipedia. Let me explain, I am one of the founders of what you would all refer to as Europe, being the primary water elemental. I can take on all kinds of forms, an old hag, a kelpie, dogs, beautiful humans, the list goes on. But it's because of my dwindling fan base I have so little sphere of control, I am by no means weakening, but fewer people can see me and so I have a smaller effect in they're lives. I know resided in a fountain pool in the north of Ireland, nearly a fantastical place it's an arduous 6 day journey from the nearest village, if you could even call it that, compared to the rapidly growing cities it was hardly the size of a city block. Thoguh the sight was worth it, the sloshing foam creating rainbows in the evening and morning light, it was my personal paradise, and my favorite pass-time, scaring away tourists! Humans are beautiful creatures, but they pollute everything they touch, so naturally I wanted them nowhere near my paradise. Until I sensed it. Not an it, a him. I surged up to the surface of the water eyes just barely peering above the surface, to see exactly where he was before I exploded out, but what I fund was a wonderful surprise, there sprawled out on my favorite sunbathing bouncer was a boy, he was about sixteen years old, salacious spiky blonde hair a light slowly darkening tan in the heavy hot rays, he was very cute, especially in that position, his tee shirt was yanked up his torso bundled up around his armpits, exposing a savory six pack stomach, his jeans were around his ankles and on his hi tops, his boxers yanked down almost to his knees, revealing more tantalizing skin, one ringed and wrist banded hand was nearly breaking the sound barrier rushing up and down on his young cock, while the other alternated between fingering his moist juicy ass, rolling his full savory balls and rubbing his erect twitching nipples. He had a sparse bush and happy trail that led to a cute little belly button. Humans beautiful creatures, enough philosophy, I'm a teenager at heart, simple,clean, sexy. I took on my true form, that of a nineteen year old. I had very pale violet skin, billowing long feather soft white hair, bright blue eyes, full pouty lips, a to die for body with massive muscles and of course a cock that deserved its own zip code, two crystalline horns sat atop my head, beautiful but slightly eatery angel wings sprouted from my back, the water shit up around me, thickening into elegant coils and hoops that swirled loosely and tantalizingly around me, acting to modest me, just until he was ready. He moaned feeling a cool sorry of tiny water droplets from me on his skin and opened his eyes, they were a clear tranquil green, "I've died and gone to heaven." "not quite hunk, you just stumbled upon my apartment, now, if I may-" I was already leaning over him arms crossed planning in kissing him, when suddenly he looped his around my neck and pulled me down into an incinerating make out session, "that was sudden..." "I didn't want you to go away. Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." "it's almost too easy for me to say the same, so love, what's your name?" "love, mmm, basil, oh!" I was nibbling on his ear which apparently was very sensitive, he looped his arms around my waist as I lined our bodies up, leg next to leg, chest on chest, throbbing erection on throbbing erection, I took a gentle hold of both sides of his face and kissed him, nipping at each others lips,rolling our tongues together. Rubbing bare skin together almost lovingly, "I can't believe I have a hunk lying on top of me like this, let alone someone I think I'm already..." "in love with? I can say he same." the next kiss was long and languid, I kissed down his beautiful chest until his even more beautiful organ hit my chin, I moved down further and breathed on the whole package. "please... Oh fuck..." I licked it from His virgin hole up along his balls to the base of his cock all the way to his tip "peg!" two more licks of delicious sweaty salty flesh, it was all my resistance could take before I dove right in, taking his head into my mouth and sucking hard, I plunged down his impressive shaft. I knew he was so close to coming, but he did after all have quite a head start. "peg don't... I'm really close.. I pulled off to tell him I wanted to but as soon As I did I got plastered with boiling hot cum in the face and mouth, he pulled me up "oh god I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm-" "hey calm down its nice," I pecked him on the lips, and he smiled, "I want to return the favor but... Will you be my first?" I nodded and kissed him deeply, I gripped his ass and lifted it off of the warm rock, the water around us rose up in thin tendrils and spiraled around us. Some wrapped themselves around both of our cocks, others slowly worked both of our holes, and more worked our nipples, all so that we could just kiss while they prepped him. "peg... Shit they feel real good... But I... I want you... I nodded and kissed him, the tentacles continued to wash over us, water flowed up my legs and onto m cock to help, I slowly pushed into him, he cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, "move, it feels so good..." I began thrusting, building up a slow but steady and wonderful pace into his tight virgin hole, sweat was pouring off our bodies, his cock was rough against my abdominals but. Knew he was loving the friction, I continued to burry my purples intend cock into him, his balls getting caught between us with crushing force, he cried out and came again, he kissed me screaming "I love you!" I didn't have time to process it because I came. We fell asleep like that and over the next three days I grew to love him as my boyfriend. But all good things must come to an end, even if it's only temporary. He said he had t hike back to town and grab stuff, tel his family he was going to b gone for most of the summer, I love humans.


End file.
